


Eye See You

by Lostie48



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Parrish is adorable, Eye Sex, M/M, POV Danny Mahealani, Setting: Sheriffs Station, Stilinski is the best sheriff, wordcount: under 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostie48/pseuds/Lostie48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew it was a bad idea. Really, he did. Honestly, what happened was just a moment of weakness. Strapped for cash he, rather idiotically, let some freshman convince him to hack into old police records for 300 dollars. Or the fic where Danny is arrested for hacking police records, has a run in with a certain Deputy, and eye sex ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye See You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, this is just based off of a prompt that was left in my askbox on tumblr. These two really would be adorable but really I just want Danny to be happy :) Anyways, this is unbeta'd so don't nitpick please! Comments appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more Teen Wolf musings (among other things)  
> http://deputy-parrish-stilinski.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~~ Catherine

Danny knew it was a bad idea. Really, he did. Honestly, what happened was just a moment of weakness. Strapped for cash he, rather idiotically, let some freshman convince him to hack into old police records for 300 dollars. All the kid wanted to do was dig up some dirt on his parents so he could have some leverage against his them next time they wanted to ground him; and hey, who was Danny to deny some poor kid a get out of jail free card?

How was he supposed to know that the Sheriffs station added extra firewalls to their computer system? Last time he did this, Danny wasn’t even 12 yet.

He still remembers when Sheriff Stilinski, back then as a deputy, put him in a cell for 20 minutes while he waited for his parents to come pick him up. Then, all Danny got was a stern talking to and 20 minutes spent in a jail cell while he waited for his parents to come pick him up. Danny is fairly certain that if he was to walk back there right now he would still find the words “ _Danny Rocks!_ ” etched into one of the bed frames.

This time though, he’s getting a little more than a slap on the wrist. Now, every Tuesday and Thursday, he has to do community service down at the local animal shelter and he had to pay a $500 dollar fine. Great.

He’s in the process of filling out the paperwork for it when Sheriff Stilinski walks up behind him.

“Danny, I really hoped I wouldn’t see you here again”

“I know. If its any consolation my parents are probably gonna ground me until graduation.”

The Sheriff then chuckled and it was with a fondness in his tone that he said, “You’re a good kid Danny. Just stay out of trouble, and say hi to Dr. Deaton for me when you see him on Tuesday”

Danny would love to say that he was listening to every word that the good Sheriff was saying, and he would be, if it weren’t for the drop dead gorgeous deputy that was flanking the Sheriffs side.

Deputy Parrish, as he soon learned from his nametag, was currently staring down at the case file he had in his hand; no doubt waiting for Stilinski to finish talking to Danny so they could get back to whatever it is that they were working on. However, all Danny was able to focus on was how delicious he looked in that uniform. Normally, he was not one to find the whole tan on tan wardrobe particularly sexy; but on this man it worked, and then some.

While the uniform didn’t exactly extenuate his body, it certainly didn’t hurt. Danny could tell that this man was built in all the right places. Danny was in the middle of thinking “ _he could use those handcuffs on me anytime_ ”,when Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat and brought Danny back down to earth.

It was obvious to everyone at that point that Danny wasn’t paying attention to anything the Sheriff had been saying, but none of that mattered because now he was face to face with Deputy-Has-the-Prettiest-Eyes-I-Have-Ever-Seen, who was now looking directly at him with green eyes that could only be described as beautiful.

Danny was 100% sure that he looked like a grade-A dumbass right now. He was attempting to have a conversation with the Sheriff but he was failing miserably. The only contributions he made to the conversation were half muttered “yes” and “no’s”, and he’s pretty sure that even if he just sold his soul to the Sheriff, he wouldn’t care. All that mattered right now was the eye contact that he was making with Deputy McDreamy, and it was fucking hot.

Danny clutched the pen that he was holding in his hand as he stared into the depths of the deputy’s eyes. His eyes were the absolute perfect balance of yellow and pale-blue that formed together to make the most mesmerizing shade of green.

After about a half a minute of uninterrupted eye contact Deputy Parrish blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked back down at his case file, the surrounding deputies unaware of what had just transpired.

Danny just smiled and returned to finishing the mundane paperwork set out in front of him. It wasn’t until he heard Parrish’s name spoken aloud that he lifted his head up once more. The deputy was flushing an even deeper shade of red and the only other words that he could make our were coming from the Sheriffs mouth, “Deputy Parrish…ride home….no problem at all…good kid…”

It was Danny’s turn to blush as he realized he would be alone in a car with Parrish. The blush soon subsided though, because now was the time to turn on his signature charm. He turned to follow the Deputy as he started walking toward the front door. He rushed up along side of him and rather flirtatiously said, “you know you look a little young to be a deputy?”

Deputy Parrish then supplied him with a grin that is sure to be in his thoughts for the rest of the night. “Actually, I’m 24; but anyone can look young if they eat right and exercise. Although its probably just good genes, right?”

The deputy then slid into the driver’s seat of the squad car, leaving Danny standing outside thinking, “ _Sure good genes, and gorgeous eyes”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
